Another Sad Love Song
by Arica Lynn
Summary: Veronica and Logan the day and night before they part ways. Takes place roughly three years after the finale.


Author's Note: This story has been a long time coming. It's my first step into the Veronica Mars world so please, try to be kind. Since the show was cancelled and I became the proud owner of every single episode on DVD I felt like I had to continue my favorite love story somehow. This takes place just days after Hearst graduation day for our favorite students. It's kind of like the Prologue to a series I've created in my head, but can be read as a one shot if you like things that are hopeful - ish. Basically what I'm saying is, yes, down the line there will be more, that is if there's actually interest. This is unbetaed, spell checked, but definitely no beta here... I'm definitely not opposed to one though if someone wants to offer. At any rate, please read and if you're so inclined, reply. Replies are good.

**Another Sad Love Song**

"Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again." _**Fall For You**_** Secondhand Serenade**

Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3

It's 6am when she shows up at his door. She's dripping wet from the unseasonable California rain and more bright eyed than he's ever seen anyone this early in the morning. She says nothing, just throws herself into his arms, following up with a kiss full of all the passion and promise she wishes she could have given him years ago.

This moment is the culmination of nearly a month's worth of awkward glances, pregnant pauses, snarky innuendo, and about a dozen episodes of hand holding coupled with a half dozen or so chaste kisses. There is no doubt in Veronica's mind that this is what she wants as they make their way quickly to Logan's room. Without explanation they begin to undress, shedding wet clothes along with three years of anger, tension, regret and endless need. To Veronica's surprise Logan is silent, allowing the soft kisses that he covers her face with to do all the talking. It isn't until they're under the covers; ready to finally give into their passion that Logan speaks.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night," it's a choked confession that falls on deaf ears. For the first time in her life Veronica ignores this particular roadblock, choosing instead to kiss him as if both of their lives depend on it. She knows its true, has known for a while, even when he tried to keep it from her, but that doesn't mean she wants it to be real. She's finally at a place in her life where she feels like she can love him again; love him in the way that he deserves to be loved. Love him in a way that can make THEM work and even though she knows her timing couldn't be worse she's not giving up on him just yet.

Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3

"This love, I think I'm gonna fall again." _**This Love**_** Craig Armstrong**

They're quiet most of the morning, drifting in and out of sleep, kissing, and making love. Her head spinning in directions she never thought possible. Being with him again, like this, is truly beyond surreal. In the back of her mind she's just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Even when things were at their best, she's come to expect it anyway.

They spend minutes just looking at each other, searching out one another's eyes and she knows that there's so much to say but neither of them can find the words. She thinks that her actions have spoken for her but knows that she needs to tell him she loves him, needs the words to come out of her mouth just as much as he needs to hear them. But she can't, at least not yet. At noon when her empty stomach grumbles loudly the silence and intimacy of the morning is broken.

"Room service?" he asks with a smile and she responds with a vigorous nod. Knowing that the undeniable way to Veronica's heart has always been food, Logan is quick to reach for the phone by the bed, ordering the entire breakfast menu. She knows that there should be words, and wonders where both of their voices have gone. They have been nothing, if not vocal with each other, always. This new non-verbal form of communication that they've established has become slightly unnerving.

When Logan hangs up the phone he gets out of bed and, not bothering to dress, walks purposefully to the bathroom. Veronica can't help but smile and stare. She could never deny just how beautiful he was, even when she hated him. And that's how he finds her, still smiling, and definitely still staring as he moves back around to his side of the bed and crawls under the covers.

"I love you," she blurts out, surprising even herself. The smile she receives from him in response is enough to quell any fears that she'd undoubtedly have, had she actually thought about what she was saying. He chooses to respond with actions and not words.

After they've eaten, made small talk and are back in bed, Veronica decides to finally let her mind wander as Logan naps quietly beside her. She can't help but notice his hand, placed protectively on her stomach, and the way he's barely let himself spend a moment since she's arrived without some part of him touching her. She's terrified at how comforting that is, how right it feels and how wrong it is that she isn't scared like she used to be. Now, she's terrified in a different way; a way that she can't seem to wrap her mind around. In a little over 24 hours he will be gone, possibly from her life completely and until this moment she had done nothing to stop it. Who was she kidding really? She wasn't going to try to stop him now either. No matter what happened she wasn't that girl, and she never would be. If all of those things he'd said to her years ago were true, they'd find their way back to each other eventually.

She feels him stir beside her before his thumb starts rubbing tiny circles on her stomach. It's been nearly three years since they've been together like this and she can't believe he still remembers the things she likes. He lets out a sigh of contentment and she marvels at how easy it is to find happiness even within the anticipation of unavoidable doom.

When it all starts sinking in, mid afternoon she curls herself around him, and her hands find the back of his neck where she runs her fingers continuously through the hair at its nape scratching at his scalp as if it was something to grasp onto. This is the first moment of physical vulnerability that she's shown and she knows he can feel it too by the way his body shifts, wrapping itself tightly around her.

"Logan," she says softly and the fear in her voice causes him to lifts his head to meet her eyes. It's the first word she's spoken in hours.

"Mmm?" he mumbles, his brow furrowed.

"I love you," she whispers as fear begins to overwhelm her and her eyes glisten with tears. She's breaking. Tough as nails Veronica Mars is slowly falling to pieces and for the first time in her life, she doesn't really want to stop.

"I love you, too" he responds, finally making it verbal. For a moment she smiles. His statement is so simple and honest that she allows herself to be relieved for a second before she breaks down completely. It comes in a wave and within minutes she's just as surprised to be in his arms, trembling and shaking, as she is to see him crying as well. They're a mess of tangled limbs and tears when Veronica finally realizes what is going on and she can't believe that such an amazing high can be followed by such a devastating low.

It's only minutes, but it seems like hours, before she stops sobbing and she's never felt more loved in her life as she does when he is literally kissing the tears from her eyes.

"So, so much," he finishes with a quiet determination that surprises her. After all these years it amazes her that she can still feel the heaviness of this thing that emanates between them when they're together.

"I'm sacred," she replies, the words tumbling out in a wave. "I'm so scared," she repeats as she buries her head in his shoulder. And she thinks it might be the most honest she's been with herself in years. He kisses her, wishing in vain that it'd erase her fears. She kisses back with a passion that she realizes if she doesn't release she might explode, and things reach a frenzied pace as they lose themselves together once again.

Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3

"I know all your secrets and you know all of mine. Mostly I don't go for the soft focus and the fantasy I need something real I can think and say and see." _**Make Me Stay -**_** Ani DiFranco**

"What made you come here?" he asks as the last rays of sun filter through the Venetian blinds. Their second round of room service is discarded in the corner and he's spent the last hour watching the colors of the sky change on the curve of her bare hip.

When he asks the question she realizes that she has been preparing herself for this moment since she began her trek to his suite. The explanation is simple, mildly embarrassing, but to the point. She wishes that it were by her own validation. That she had been smart enough without the help of others, to realize the grave mistake she had been making for too long now, but she wasn't and so the story must be told.

"Stosh," she answers simply as she rolls over to face him. She's met with quizzical amber eyes.

"Piznarski?"

"The one and only."

"What does..." he fumbles his words having already made assumptions. "You two aren't-"

"No," she replies quickly as she shakes her head. "Not at all he just... he put some things into perspective for me the other day."

"Like..."

"Us."

"There's an us?" he asks with a devilish grin and her heart skips a beat.

"Yes," she's biting back a smile. "There's an us."

"And what would our friend Piz know about us?" he asks as he props his head up with his hand.

"A lot more than you would think," she answers simply. And in a second she realizes the mistake she's just made. His face falls and he puts up a mask, he's guarded now, she's misstep, found a landmine somewhere when she'd been so dead set on avoiding them. The look in his eyes was almost comical. He always was the jealous type.

"So," he asks and she visible cringes at the bitterness in his tone. "After you and I were done you took it upon yourself to discuss our private moments openly with your new boyfriend..." the disdain in his voice is almost visible and although he has every right, she can't help but be hurt by his accusation.

"As a matter of fact no," she begins, sitting up. Her defenses are heightened and a part of her wants to laugh at how easily they've managed to slip back into this pattern. She's ready and willing to fight. She didn't come here to give up. That's not what this is about. She doesn't care how many times they have to repeat the familiar cycle. "He figured it all out on his own," she adds completely aware of what's going on and how what started out as simple conversation has turned into something bitter and angry. "I just..." she sighs, frustrated. "Why do we always do this?"

"I don't know Veronica, you tell me?"

She opens her mouth to speak but closes it when nothing comes out. There really isn't an answer to his question, at least not one that the English language can help with. She realizes the ridiculousness of it all, realizes that there's a chance to save this conversation if she just catches it before it explodes. And for the first time in her life she gets it. She falls back onto the pillows with a heavy sigh and takes a few deep breaths before turning back to him.

"We're not doing this," she begins with determination. "We're... it's over. Piz and me we're over. We were over before we started. But he's an integral part of this story and you asked so I'm going to tell it."

She looks at him, eyes wide, waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry," he concedes after a long moment.

"Don't be sorry," she replies shaking her head. "I mean you can be sorry but, you aren't... I'm... ugh!"" she sighs in frustration, like he should realize what she's trying to say and is almost surprised when she realizes, how could he? He has always blamed himself for their break ups regardless of how much it may have been her fault. And she's let him, which she realizes now has always been the worst part. It's only when she's honest with herself that she realizes his actions were not the only thing that had been keeping them apart so long.

"I'm sorry too you know," she says simply. "I know I haven't said that before, but I am," she can tell he's anxious to say something in return but she stops him before he gets the chance and she continues. "Piz told me to come here. He asked me out to dinner the other night, played the whole 'we're graduating so how about one last hurrah?' card, and when we were out he looked me straight in the eye and told me that I had to go back to you," she's almost laughs remembering the pained expression on Piz's face as he made his confession, but manages to hold the laugh in with a smile.

She can tell by the look on Logan's face that he's confused beyond words and has to repress the urge to laugh again. It's enough incentive for her to push on.

"He said that you and I were it. He said that when he met me there was this thing, this twinkle in my eye, like I was in on this huge secret and I was keeping it all to myself," she pauses, wondering if he knows what she's talking about and when she sees the recognition in his eyes she grabs his hand and starts idly playing with each of his fingers as she speaks. "He said that he thought that it was the twinkle that defined me... what made him fall for me in the first place, that it was one of the most amazing things he'd ever seen. And then you and I broke up and he though now he had a chance, now he could be the cause for that twinkle but it never came back and he couldn't figure out why. He said he tried everything. He said he even convinced himself that maybe if he could get me to love him that the twinkle would return. But it didn't. And we were together and I thought that maybe I could love him but he could never give me what you did," she pauses because she knows he wants to say something, can see it glistening in his eyes but he doesn't he just watches her, waiting for her to continue on her own. She stares at him for a moment, he's beautiful in so many ways and she knows that she'll never be able to find the words to tell him but she thinks that maybe if she can finish this story, and maybe try to explain how amazing he makes her feel, it'll all start to make sense, so she continues. "When he realized that the twinkle was all because of you, he said it didn't make him sad for himself but sad for me because he said I was at my best when you and I were together," they lock eyes again and she smiles. "Then he told me that he ran into us a couple of weeks ago. We didn't see him, we were just talking... but he said he saw it... the twinkle and he knew that all was right in the world."

When shes done she's shocked to find that her cheeks are wet and her vision is blurry as she stares at him in anticipation of a response. It's a second that feels like an hour before shes in his arms again and minutes later her eyes aren't so leaky anymore and shes finding it hard to express just how much all of this means to her.

"Some days, I don't even know if I'm breathing," he begins as the hand not cradling her face travels into her hair. "I look in the mirror and I know I'm there and I know that there are things going on around me I just... things always seem to come into focus when you're around," he pauses, trying to work the rest of his words out in his head. "It's been a long time since things have made sense like this," he confesses with a shaky breath. "You know when you came in here this morning I didn't know just how much I wanted this. But I do," he brings her face to his and is surprised to see the tears that again there are glistening when their eyes meet. "At first I didn't get it," he continues with a new confidence. "But now I do," he pauses to stop the timber that has so quickly crept into his voice and in doing so, moves his hand to wipe away the tears tumbling down her cheeks. "Veronica I meant what I said. I love you. Its been so long... I don't remember what it's like to not love you."

"I don't want to be sad all the time," she confesses with purpose. "Logan you're..." she starts with a ragged breath. "You're my everything," it's a confession that should be more surprising than it actually is. "And I trust you. I do. I swear. I mean you should be furious with me. You should be yelling at me and saying Veronica didn't you see the signs? What the hell was I thinking, trying to fall in love with a boy who wasn't you?" she cries, hot tears from places she'd never knew feelings came from, bubbling to the surface as water streams from her eyes. And even though her tears pain him, Logan can't help but smile.

"Don't you get it Veronica, I can't hate you," he's shaking his head and as crazy as it is, his smile grows. "Not possible," he adds with a soft sigh. For minutes there's silence. Not quite as comfortable as before but silence charged with the idea of a new beginning - even if its more like a means to an end. When Veronica has finally calmed herself Logan loosens his grip on her and they lie side by side, basking in the moment. "I just want to make you happy," Logan says finally. It's a shock, she thinks, to both of them that his voice comes out a little more ragged that she had expected. She reaches out for his hand and should be surprised, but isn't, when she notices she only has to meet him half way. "Can you let me do that?" he asks turning back towards her. "At least for the next couple of hours," he adds with a wink. "Please?"

She's biting down on her bottom lip as she nods and then kisses him with everything she's worth.

Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3

"I can't sleep. I can't speak to you." _**Sleep**_ **Azura** **Ray**

It's 2am when Logan looks at the clock again and the only thought that comes to his mind is that in 18 hours he'll be leaving her and he's not quite sure he understands yet what that means. He wants to ask her, wondering if she has any idea, but thinks better of it because there are still eighteen hours and he might be happy right now and he doesn't want to go back to feeling the way he's felt for the past three years.

When she stirs he tightens his arms around her and he can feel her waking up, as her eye lashes brush softly against his chest.

"You're awake," she says slowly with a yawn.

"So are you."

"Eighteen more hours," she adds and its as though she's been reading his mind. His mind tells him to agree with her, to make the pending end of this affair more real, but instead he places a soft kiss on the top of her head.

They've fallen into silence again. A silences that she categorizes as somewhere in between the one from earlier this morning and the one after their last emotional hurricane. She almost laughs out-loud when she realizes that she's categorizing silences between her and Logan and when did they become that? She asks the question in her head even though she already knows the answer. A lot has changed in the three years since they last dated. She'd gone away to intern with the FBI for three summers in a row now; he'd spent a year abroad studying the cultures of distant lands. When it comes to loving each other, they're still the same troubled teens that found solace in one another the summer after too many tragedies robbed them of their innocence. And somehow the years have made them softer. Made it possible for them to communicate with touches and not words and she wonders how that was even possible when they'd spend so much of the time in between hating the very sight of each other.

"Sometimes my dad asks me why I never smile anymore," she says into the darkness. She's not sure where the statement comes from and a part of her hopes that he's not even awake to hear it. She shouldn't be surprised at how small her voice sounds in the blackness of the night filled room, but she is. She's amazed that after all that they've shared, she's still scared beyond belief of what's to come. She's tucked so neatly under his chin that she doesn't dare stir to see if he's awake and listening, but after a moment, when she feels him begin to press more small kisses into her hair, she realizes that he's there, just like always, to protect her. "I smile all the time," she states for the record. "At least I thought I did and then I talked to Wallace and..."

She's surprised, although she shouldn't be, when he's turning her around so that they can find each other. The moonlight shines a perfect line though the blinds, allowing her to gaze into the perfection of his deep brown eyes. He's looking at her with surprise and he wants to say something, but she's never been like this with him before and even though he knows she's changed, learned how to open up more, he doesn't want to get in her way.

"Do you ever think about what it was like before?" she asks softly. "When we were friends? You and me and Duncan and Lilly. I thought we'd be together... the four of us until the end of time."

And in that moment she has, for the first time in as long as he could remember, rendered him speechless.

"So did I," he responds when he finally finds his voice.

"My heart hurt," she offers in reply. "I didn't think that was actually possible."

"There are a lot of things that I didn't think we're actually possible," are the only words he can come up with in return.

Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3

"You want your independence but you won't let me let you go." _**Center Of Attention**_** Jackson Waters**

When she wakes up at 9am to an empty bed, she panics briefly before she hears the spray of water through the open bathroom door. It takes only a moment of contemplation before she's out of the bed and in the bathroom, stepping into the shower to join him. Things are simple beneath the spray of water even when she realizes that she's never going to be able to wash her hair without thinking of him again.

They shower until the water's nearly cold and when they're done, fall back into bed for another two hours. At noon things start to unravel.

"So now what?" he asks. He's spooned behind her, one arm draped tightly around her midsection, the other propping his head up. She wants to pretend that she doesn't know what he's talking about. Wants to ignore it completely and stay forever in this moment, in this room, with him, but she knows now that he's asked the question, now that it's been said, the end is real.

"You go on your journey of self discovery, I head to FBI boot camp and we learn to be adults," she offers lamely. And even though she hates to admit it, it's mostly true.

He doesn't have a response to that. He thinks that he should but how can he when everything he's ever wanted is finally happening at the most inopportune time. He swears that they have the worst timing and almost verbalizes the thought as he stares past her at the shadows the sun has cast on the wall.

"What if I wasn't leaving?" he asks softly.

She turns around to face him, offering up the patented Veronica Mars quirk of the eyebrow.

"Then we'd have another week before I was leaving," she stresses like its the most obvious thing in the world even though she knows she's never told him that she was actually going - at least not in so many words.

"I could come with you..."

"Logan," she warns like she has so many other times. He's quiet for a moment and she can see in his eyes that there's so much he wants to say but won't.

"You're going to be great you know," he offers sweetly as he pushes a stray hair behind her ear. She smiles and his heart stops. He thinks that he'd stay in this exact moment, trapped in her smile, for the rest of his life if he could.

Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3

"This is our fate, I'm yours." _**I'm Yours**_ **Jason Mraz**

By noon they're packing. Or rather Logan is pulling clothes out of the closet and drawers and Veronica is folding them, and placing them in various suitcases, a pile to be shipped to storage, or a smaller pile of things with a sentimental value that she's deemed her own. At first Logan protests but when he catches sight of her in a pair of his sweatpants, rolled at the waste and a Journey concert t-shirt tied in the back, he gives in and allows her to indulge.

They've fallen into silence again. This one Veronica classifies as comfortable but pained. She images that this is what it would be like, ten years from now, packing him up for a business trip. Only she'd actually let herself be sad if that were the case. If it was just a business trip there'd be the promise that he was coming back. But right now there are no promises and the reason behind all of the packing has left a heavy feeling on her heart even though he's not the only one escaping Neptune.

"Logan?" she asks finally and he glances up from a pile of shoes. "If you..." she's sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed and she's got one of his t-shirts in her hand. The words aren't coming as easily as she'd like and she wonders how in the space of one day, one day in a room alone with him, she's become "that girl." She's fumbling with the cotton of the shirt in her hands, rubbing the seam softly between her fingers as she tries to find her voice. "If you and I... we... If we we're staying in Neptune..."

The shoe he's holding in his hand falls as he quickly makes his way onto the bed next to her. It's about four seconds before she dissolves into tears. And he can't think of anything he wants to do more than make her make him stay. "Do you think we'd stay together?" she asks as huge droplets of water fall freely from her eyes. He wants to hold her but the look on her face is just so devastating that he doesn't know what to do. This isn't the Veronica he knows and he's not sure if he should be scared of relieved. She's opening up to him in ways that she never has before and every pain she has he knows because he's feeling it too.

"I'd propose," he says suddenly and when he looks at her he's met with huge crystal blue eyes.

"Would I say yes?" she asks after a moment. And it's an honest question, even if she does know the answer.

"Of course not," he replies and is surprised at how quickly his response comes out and how easy it is for both of them to laugh at the statement. "Not the first time," he adds and she's nodding because she knows, its got to be true.

"Probably the third," she offers with a wink. This time he's the one nodding.

"It'd be a small wedding," he continues without her pressing him for more. "Just your dad, Alicia, Wallace, Daryl, Mac, Dick... maybe a couple of others. I'd like it if Duncan could be there... where ever he is... and Lily... his Lily, I'd love to meet her," he finishes and he feels lighter. Like an enormous weight he hadn't even known he was carrying has been lifted from his shoulders. When he looks at her she's smiling into the distance and he knows that she's picturing herself there and that thought fills him with joy.

"What about kids?" she asks meekly as her hand finds his.

"Ben," he stars suddenly. "We'd want one right away but it would take about two years before I finally got you pregnant," his smile is the most mischievous she's seen in years. "Your dad would be ecstatic he's been waiting for grandchildren."

"Naturally."

"We'd try again and three years later we'd have another boy..."

"Jack," she interrupts out of nowhere. He's not sure he could smile any bigger.

"Okay," he's looking at her with so much adoration she thinks she might burst. "Jack would be our next bundle of joy and we'd consider stopping there..."

"But I'd want a girl."

"And if you hadn't interrupted I'd get there."

"Sorry."

"It's okay..." they both laugh and somehow the room seems brighter. "As I was saying… we'd considered stopping but you wanted a girl and so we'd try, and try, and... well I don't mind because I really like the trying."

His comment is met with a sarcastic huff.

"And we'd have Molly," he says with so much certainty that she swears she hears a baby crying in the distance.

"I like that name," she replies softly.

"Me too."

"We'd stop there?" she asks simply. He nods and it seems to placate her. The tears have stopped and her smile is the stuff of legends.

"We'd do a lot of traveling," he offers. "So three would be plenty."

"And what would we do for a living."

"Whatever we wanted."

"Logan..."

"Travel books," he's quick to respond without much thought. "I'd write you'd take pictures. We'd tour the world with our brood."

"Sounds like a dream."

"That's because it is."

She wants to scream when she realizes that it's the longest conversation they've had in 24 hours.

Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3

"Where do you go with your broken heart in tow? What do you do with the left over you? And how do you know when to let go? Where does the good go?" _**Where Does The Good Go **_**Tegan** **& Sara**

At five she bans the word airport from both of their vocabularies.

At five thirty, he's making her promise over and over again to never say goodbye. He's always been a see you later kind of guy.

At a quarter to six a knock at the door startles them both. Its Dick, come to bid his best bud a found farewell. Even though she stays in the bedroom as the two childhood friends exchange pleasantries, she can't stop the tears that flow from her eyes when she hears Dick confess "I'm going to miss you man."

It's all happening so fast that she can't tell up from down and before she knows it she's hysterical, crying into his pillow, hot wet tears, that only get bigger because every inhale of breath smells like she'll always remember him.

When he finds her, a mess on the bed, sobbing so hard she's shaking, he gathers her in his arms and has to bite his tongue to stop himself from promising her the world. They have to leave in less than thirty minutes. He doesn't want her to accompany him to the airport but he doesn't think that she's going to let that happen, even if she's a crying mess on the floor. It's difficult to discuss when she can't stop crying and he can't even utter the word.

Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3

"Look me in the eye and promise no love is like our love." _**Where Does The Good Go**_ **Tegan** **& Sara**

The ride is silent. Veronica categorizes this silence as the worst yet; the kind of silence that accompanies your worst nightmares. This is the goodbye that she's never let herself feel before. Not with anyone, ever. It's very literally breaking her heart. He stops his nearly brand new silver Audi convertible at the gate, takes the keys out of the ignition and hands them to her.

"Keep the car," he said closing her hands around the shiny metal. She tries to protest but it's not worth the effort because before she can even comprehend what is going on he's kissing her like it's the last kiss they are ever going to share and she has to pull away when her breathing becomes ragged because she didn't know anything could hurt this bad.

"I love you," she starts to chant in between deep breaths and she pulls him back to her. She wants to show him just how much in so many ways that she thinks her head might explode with all of the unfulfilled possibilities. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too," he replies when she finally lets him. They're still sitting in the car at departures, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, both afraid of the next move.

There's silence again and this time Veronica categorizes it as the means to an end.

"I have to go," Logan says after a moment that doesn't seem long enough. All Veronica can do is shake her head as she pulls away. He looks out the window and then back to her. "I have..." he opens the door and thinks about making a clean break but before he can even try it, she's out of the car, at his side, wrapping her arms tighter around him than he thought possible.

She doesn't say anything as they hold each other for a few more minutes. Surprisingly she's the one to pull away first. She looks up into his eyes, pulls him down for one last kiss and then takes his hand. He stares at her, transfixed, as she kisses his palm and then closes his fingers around the kiss before getting into the car. She stays sitting in the driver's seat, her world crashing around her, as he pulls his bags from the back seat. They don't make contact of any kind as an airport representative helps him with his bags. The driver's side door is still open and before checking his ticket at the sky cab counter he crouches down next to her.

"See you later," he offers, as he tucks her bangs behind her ear.

"See you later," she chokes out.

He closes the door and taps the top of the vehicle before turning away. She starts the car and drives all the way to short term parking before completely breaking down. She hasn't allowed herself to cry like this, to feel like this, since Lily's death and she swears that she can feel her best friends comforting hand on her back as she sobs into the steering wheel. She spends a good ten minutes crying for all of the missed opportunities that their stupidity is going to cause them and when she finally starts the car again to drive away she curses aloud at the heart wrenching ballad playing through the state of the art speakers. Her hand is on the knob, poised to turn it off when she remembers something he once said. She flashes back to the hope is his eyes that accompanied a drunken confession "they don't write songs about the ones that come easy," and realizes that he's right. And somehow she knows, that one day they're going to be okay.

Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3Lo3

"You will be loved by someone good." _**You Will Be Loved**_ **Sia**


End file.
